Modern terminal devices (e.g. mobile devices, smartphones, laptops, etc.) integrate a multitude of mobile communication interfaces (UMTS/LTE/GSM, WLAN/WIFI, Bluetooth, . . . ), that at least partially use the same transmission medium for wireless communication. Reception of signals via a first wireless communication interface may be disturbed by sending a signal via a second wireless communication interface due to interference, cross-talking or similar processes, if they share the wireless transmission medium (if they communicate via same or similar/close/near/neighboring/adjacent or subharmonic frequency bands or frequencies), especially since the antenna for sending the signals of the second wireless communication interface is arranged usually very close to the antenna receiving the signal of the first wireless communication interface, what facilitates interference and cross-talk between the wireless communication interfaces.